Goodbye
by Bunhash
Summary: ItaSasu. Bloody and dying, Sasuke fails. Is it Goodbye? Mild Yaoi and incest. May be later chapters, not sure. Depends on reviews.


**Goodbye**

By: Yami no Varu

Warnings: Uchihacest

Disclaimer: I own nothing made my Kishimoto-san and nothing in Naruto, Im just playing with the charaters

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A gush of dark redness pumped out of his middle as he struggled covering his nearly broken hands in blood making gripping more difficult and slippery then it was to begin with. The katana through his stomach had him pinned to the tree and fighting as he may, it wouldn't come out. Struggling more and pulling on the hilt, he wretched at the thing as hard as he could, but it wouldn't budge. Small tears of pain, fear, and desperation clung to his dark eyelashes but turned to real tears as the skin between his forefinger and thumb on his left hand torn and began bleeding madly. Failure. He Failed.

"It's not coming out..." A deep voice rumbled monotone-like very near and behind him.

Sasuke growled and pulled harder on the bloody hilt, broken fingers slipping and cracking with the effort. He wouldn't believe it, couldn't believe it...he can't lose. Couldn't...

More tears slid down his cheeks.

"It isn't a normal Katana..." Once again the voice came, and after a short pause, it said again "It is not coming out...idiot brother..."

Crying out, Sasuke jerked the hilt madly and pushed his whole body as hard against the hilt as he could, sliding the blade inside of him more trying to get free. More blood started to run from his wound. Minutes passed , he tryed to free himself but before long, he just couldn't pull anymore. He just lost too much blood to move any more.

Whimpering and defeated, Sasuke dropped his battered arms to his sides. He couldn't do anything. A few long minutes passed, but it could have been hours to him, it didn't matter...he had failed. Sasuke's body had started to feel numb sometime but he didn't know when and didn't care. Letting his head fall to his chest, he looked to the ground: he could see the blood from his wounds had made a large puddle around his feet as well. He knew this was it and he began to grieve silently and he closed his eyes.

There wasn't a sound for a long time. Long, dizzy minutes passed before he raised his pale head once again and opened his eyes. Blurry eyes opened and were looking straight into someone else's dark eyes. Not red eyes, dark eyes...like his own. Growling with what little life he had left, Sasuke tried to form the seals of Chidori but he couldn't, he couldn't even pick his arms up from where they were.

"Sasuke..." The voice was shockingly soft as he spoke. Sasuke had no streagth left to be surprised as he felt his brother's breath coming closer to his face but still he felt it. The breath lingered over his lips for a moment before he numbly felt his brother's tongue run across his bottom lip. The act dragged Sasuke's last effort out of him to try and...do something. Weakly, Sasuke struggled. But it didn't matter anyway.

Hard lips pressed against his own. A kiss. Slowly his brother's tounge slid into his mouth and over his own. Sasuke could vaguely taste his brother in his mouth. It would have made him retch but his body couldn't do anything now but be slack. Sobs escaped his mouth as his brother kissed him.

Teeth grazed his lips and his brother's tounge brushed along and over his many times. A small hand gripped one of Sasuke's bloody hips and the other...he wasn't sure what his other hand was doing until...

_crack_

Pieces of something fell to the ground in front of Sasuke and suddenly he was pulled forward by strong hands and he was free of the blade that had been in him. The pieces had been the hilt. So that's how he had to get out, he remembered his brother said the katana wouldn't come out.

Limply, Sasuke's near-dead body fell against his brother's and quickly he felt himself being laid down on the ground. A moment passed before lips descended to his once more but this kiss was chaste and brotherly even. If he could tell at this point seemed it also felt...sorry.

Sasuke shut his eyes and everything went dark.


End file.
